Burdened bound
by iris0011
Summary: Tsukishima is defeated, but at a price... what can Orihime do?


_**Plot:** (SPOILERS!) This is a possible ending for the fullbringer manga arc... The story takes place after the final battle with Tsuikshima, assuming that things ended in that haunted-maison of his with Ichigo saving the day, and everybody is in there right mind now once again. It's Ichihime not quite in the romantic sense, but I think it's close enough to Kubo's presentation of there relationship. You will understand what I'm saying after you've read it..._

_**Characters:** Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Isshin, Urahara, Karin, Yuzu._

_**Warning:** just some spoilers, and angst._

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach is too awesome for little me to own..._

Burdened bound

The clock was clicking on the wall, counting each passing second accurately. The Kurosaki Clinic was oddly quiet. Isshin was sitting in an armchair, looking ahead of himself with glassy eyes. He looked old... much older than his usual cheery self.

Karin and Yuzu were curled up on the large sofa, peering out from under heavy eyelashes, only barely awake. A little farther away, at a low table sat Orihime, Chad and Uryu. They were all gripping mugs of already cold tee, and there eyes were following the one person who alone seemed to have the strength left to move in there frozen party.

Rukia was pacing up and down in the room, her features showing anger and distaste. Her oddly colored violet eyes were flashing dangerously, especially when there gaze fell on Isshin. Her deathly glares only intensified when she potted Urahara Kisuke coming down the stairs to meet them.

The twins eyes snapped up hopefully, and Chad even stood up, but the others were not so optimistic. Isshin remained impassive, and Orihime just bowed her head lower over her mug.

'Well?' inquired Rukia.

'I'm sorry... there's no visible change in his condition. And I think there is nothing we can do now... only hope... '

Rukia eyed Urahara angrily for a moment, than turned away. She was so angry, that she grabbed a pillow from the end of the sofa, and sent it flying through the room, with a grunt of frustration. Orihime's eyes turned briefly on her, but returned to her tee immediately. Isshin finally came out of his stupor.

'Perhaps you would feel better if you would aim the next item to my head, Rukia... I know it's me your angry at, and believe me or not, I feel the same way... so please, don't hold back... '

Rukia turned to him, her raven hair flying and eyes flashing. The anger that she was keeping bottled up inside her, finally burst out.

'How could you let this happen?' she screamed at Isshin. 'Why didn't you do something? Of course I'm angry! Didn't it even once occur to you that if only you would have been truthful with Ichigo from the start, none of this might have happened? If you would only have given him the chance to make the right choices! But no! You always have to keep things in the dark! And you!' Rukia now turned to point an accusing finger to Urahara, who hid behind his fan for protection... 'Always pulling the strings from behind the scenes! I'm fed up with it! And you all helping them!' Chad, Uryu, Orihime and Karin were now on the receiving end of her glares. 'You all knew parts of what was going on, but none of you even thought about shearing it with him! Just what is wrong with all of you people?'

Chad looked a little hurt by her outburst, and he now spoke up to defend himself.

'But Kuchiki-san... we were confused and mislead ourselves... we thought we were doing the best for him... '

'Yeah!... a really nice way of thanking him after all he did for you all... secrets and lies! I'm just disgusted!'

One week passed since the final showdown with Tsuikshima... The former X-curtion leader was strong... much stronger than any of them (maybe even Isshin and Urahara) calculated. The friends have just finished telling Rukia the whole story of the business they've had with the fishy group of fullbringers. Of course she was already familiar with the sad result...

'Knowing Ichigo... ' Rukia continued. '… I'm not surprised at all he freaked out as he did, and ran to that cursed X-curtion! You should have realized he would do that, since you left him with no other option!'

'But we only wanted to protect him!' Chad still tried to plead weakly.

'And look where that got him! In the end, he was he one again, who was forced to save all your brainwashed asses!'

Chad only hung his head as an answer. He knew that the raven haired soul reaper really had a point, even if he didn't like it. Maybe she knew Ichigo the best after all... or maybe it was easier for her, because she was seeing things from an outsider's perspective... It's always harder to think clearly, when you're in the middle of things.

In the end, Ichigo had defeated Tsuikshima... he had completed his fullbring, and had power to counter him, but he didn't have enough time to gather his spiritual pressure fully back. And even though his soul reaper powers returned to him during the battle, he had almost nothing to supply them with... His own powers nearly crashed him, straining his human body to the limits. In order to win, and protect his friends and family, he turned to the only source still available to him: he supplied his powers at the expanse of his life-force.

He would surely have died, but Orihime brought him back again, just as she had promised Riruka. But while she was able to cure any injury inflicted to his body, her power had no affect on his mind, and even though he was physically totally well now, he just wouldn't wake.

'Kuchiki-san... I understand your anger... and for what's it's worth, we're really are sorry... all of us are... But looking for culprits won't solve anything now.' said Urahara in a peacemaking tone.

Rukia sighed.

'I know that... ' she said, still scowling. She felt that this whole party needed a serious butt-kicking, and since Ichigo was not around to do it, who will instead of her?

Suddenly Uryu's fist came down on the table.

'Uh! This is so frustrating! I can't believe there's nothing we can do! Let's think this over once more logically! There must be something we're missing! Inoue-san healed his body, Urahara did everything he could think of with kido and Kurosaki-san is using all human medicament he deems necessary... anybody has some new idea we haven't tried yet?'

'You are just like your father... ' Isshin said with a frown in the young Quincy's direction. 'You think humans work like robots: the proper input resulting in the proper outcome... healing is sometimes not that simple, I'm afraid... '

When Ichigo had been in coma after the loss of his powers, they had been worried for him, but thanks to Urahara's explanation of things, they always remained sure that he would wake eventually. All they had to do was wait.

But the present case was different. Ichigo had gone through a series of nasty shocks. He had to be disappointed in his own family and closest friends, live through uncertainty and doubt, and these experiences greatly shook his spirit, giving more lasting damage than those of the body. It was like he simply lost his will to fight, and it wasn't that he couldn't, but that he just wouldn't come back to them... That's why Rukia's anger was well founded. And they all knew that...

Everybody went back to being silent, buried in there own thoughts. Chad was the one to speak again after a few minutes, turning to the girl next to him.

'Inoue-san... don't take this the wrong way, you know I have the uttermost respect for your powers... That's exactly the reason why I have to ask... are you sure you did everything in your power? Are you sure you did everything to help him?'

Orihime was still looking down, with the same expressionless face.

'… but that's exactly it! The two are not the same thing... not at all... ' she murmured to herself quietly.

Uryu and Chad who were the closest to her, and were able to catch those words looked at her troubled.

'We have no idea what your talking about, Inoue-san...' Uryu said as gently as he could, because he could see that the beautiful girl looked troubled.

'Sorry...' she said, finally raising her head with a sad little smile. 'I was only speaking to myself... but to answer your question, Sado-kun, yes, I'm positive that I did everything to help him with my powers... '

Chad closed his eyes, looking defeated. But after a little pause Orihime continued.

'However... there is still one thing I can try...'

Chad's eyes snapped up. He was taken aback.

'But... Why didn't you do it already?' he blurted out immediately.

The girl didn't answer. All eyes were now turned to her. It seemed she was fighting an internal battle. Yuzu sat up on the sofa.

'Orihime-chan... please... I want my Onii-chan back!'

Isshin put a comforting hand to her daughter's knee.

'We all do, Darling... but Orihime-chan is no magician... she only said she would try out something... there is no guarantee that it would work. '

'You can at least try, Inoue-san!' said Uryu. 'We won't be disappointed, and I think it would comfort you to know you did everything... '

'No it wouldn't... ' she answered slowly, her expression spaced out again. '... the question is not whether if I CAN try... but rather if I SHOULD...' She sounded oddly bitter. It didn't suite her at all.

Uryu looked puzzled to no end.

'But what is it? I still don't understand!' he asked.

Orihime looked at Uryu, with a pained expression.

'Don't you? I thought you would, of all people...' but then she looked away again, and let the sentence just fade away. '… it doesn't matter. ' she said slowly to herself. She looked around, and studied the face of her companions. All eyes held hope in them... they all wanted Ichigo back... She took a deep breath. 'I've made up my mind.' She stood up unexpectedly, heading for the stairs. 'Wait here... ' she called behind herself to her flabbergasted audience. '… this will only take a minute. '

They heard the door open and close quietly, as she entered Ichigo's room, and disappeared inside it.

'She's sure full of surprises... ' Urahara's eyes were glued to the stairs. He was really intrigued by what was happening.

'Let her try what ever she wants... I doubt it will make any difference though...' Isshin said glumly. 'Poor kid's just probably feeling guilty like the rest of us...'

'And you're bitter for the same reason my friend... anyway, don't underestimate her...' the scientist replied.

'Maybe she has some new power she only gained now, and wants to try out... ' suggested Chad, a glint of wild hope in his eyes.

But Uryu shook his head, thoughtful.

'No... it didn't sound like that... '

'But she already has a new attack... you told us about it, Chad!' said Rukia.

'Yes! The Shiten Koshun!' and he started to describe the new Rikka combination and what it did to the others, who haven't seen it yet. They were still conversing about it, and didn't even notice when the girl returned, and just sat down to the bottom stair quietly, putting her head on her knees, and hugging them for support.

Suddenly a buzzing sound filled the air. Isshin's eyes widened, and then became round as he took out his buzzer from his pocket. It was connected to Ichigo's monitors...

He jumped up, and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. The others went quiet, and were looking at Orihime with awe, who didn't even notice them. She was lost in her own world.

A few minutes passed. Finally Isshin's head appeared on top of the stairs. If the situation wouldn't have been so serious, his expression would have been funny indeed. He seemed totally lost. He cleared his throat.

'… he asked for water.' he stated, uncertainly, like he had trouble believing it himself.

They all went rigid. Yuzu squeaked after a moment, and jumped up, disappearing in the direction of the kitchen.

'That was fast...' commented Urahara, amused. 'Good job, little Princess!' and he went promptly after Isshin.

The others all went to Orihime, saying words of thanks and praises, but neither reached her ears. She didn't even feel the hugs and joyful squeezing of hands. Finally they left her alone, and moved there celebration up to Ichigo's room.

Only Rukia remained by her side, and she sat next to her on the stairs. She waited, until Orihime finally realized her presence, and looked at her.

'Orihime... you are fantastic... you really are! No one was able to bring him back, but you did it!'

A sad little smile appeared on the healer's face at these words... She remembered the time she had envied Rukia for being the only one to be able to lift Ichigo out of a funk... she had even cried to Rangiku about it. How stupid she had been... being this "unique" to him was not envious after all...

Rukia looked at her with an odd expression. There was curiosity in it, but also compassion.

'What ever you did, I don't think it was related to your powers... not really...' she said, tentatively.

'No. It wasn't.' Orihime stated. A teardrop ran down her cheek, slowly, like it was heavy. As heavy as her emotions that caused it. 'What I did... It's so obvious... at least I thought it was... I was being selfish... again!'

Rukia was confused.

'Selfish? Why would you say such a thing?'

'Because I am... Riruka was right after all... I'm always selfish...'

'Orihime...'

'I always do this... with my brother... with Kurosaki-kun... I can't let them go... even if it hurts them... All I did was plead with him... beg him... I begged him to come back... to not to leave me alone...' more teardrops were shining on her face now, but her voice didn't shake. The tears were not the signs of a coming break-down, they were the tell-tail of deep painful feelings. 'And if that's not bad enough in itself, I did more...' she shuddered. 'I reminded him of his promise... his promise to protect me... And I had no doubt that it would work... But... it's just selfish. I'm such a horrible person...'

Rukia put a comforting hand to her shoulder, and smiles at her friend soothingly.

'Orihime... I don't think what you did was that bad at all... We all want him back... his family... Chad... Uryu... me... maybe we are all selfish a little... we just need him. Yeah. We need him very much.'

'But still... the responsibility is mine alone. And I already did this once with him... that time, I was unconscious about it... but now it's even a bigger crime!'

'Then let me say this to you! Do you think you would have such power over him, if he didn't want it? I think not... he wanted to come back to you, that's why you were able to reach out to him... a bound always takes two...'

These words of Rukia's didn't make her feel much better right then and there, but she would think about them much later. There was some comfort in the thought of having a "bound" with Kurosaki-kun after all... however burdened it was. Maybe in time she would find a way to return her debts...

oOoOoOo

_**A/N:** I'm really anxious about where the current manga arc is going with Orihime and Chad being teamed up alongside Tsuikshima, and against Ichigo... this just doesn't sit right with me... and I'm terribly afraid that things will turn out that Kubo will end this arc with Ichigo getting back his powers, and achieving a draw with Tsuikshima, but not being able to turn back all the mind-screwing he did, and Ichi will flee to Soul Society alone, and only the next arc will relieve us, after long-long fights..._

_Anyway, I know my version is a bit depressing too, but I still like it... please tell me what you think!_


End file.
